Who is this kid?
by KyoyaCavallone17
Summary: Koun dreamt of something..it was a child?He SOMEWHAT knows this child..but who's it?read to find out I really suck at summary !


WAAARRRNNNIIINNNGGG: Contains some Yaoi/shonen-ai themes. Also contains some **_SLIGHT_**shota! Please read before judging this! All rights belong to Mei Sakuraga-sensei! If they were mine, I would make Mikado-kun mine!

Title: Who is this kid?

Setting: At Nanao-san's house!

Plot: Just who is that kid that Koun dreamed of last night? And what's more, he had sex w/ that kid! But why is it that he can't get that brat out of his mind? How can he tell that to his lover? Or can he really tell it to Nanao-san?

"….Then, there is this girl who confesses her love to me. Well, I admit that she's cute, but I already have you so I told her that "I'm sorry but I already have someone I'm in-love with." Aren't you happy that I ejected her? HEY! Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah,I'm happy…"

"But that doesn't show on your face at you have a fever?"

Nanao move closer to his lover to check if he has a fever or what,but the latter move away.

"You're trying to stay away from me,aren't you?"

"Yeah..I-I mean,No!Of course not!Why would I?"

"Well,just now you moved way from I do something wrong to you?If so..then let me make it up for you."

After that, the raven move closer to the brunette and started to lick the younger man's if he's trying to say something to him…something that can't be said was interrupted when the other guy suddenly pushed him away.

"Aikawa,do you still love me?"

"Of course yes!"

"Then, why did you pushed me away?"

"The truth is,I've been thinking many things today."

"Like what?Don't worry I won't get a senior in life, I can give you one or two advices."

"Nanao-san talks like an old man."

"Shut up.I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am back to business,I have a dream last night."

" What dream?"

"About a kid?"

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"Let your Darling hear thy problem."

Koun then started telling Nanao his dream.

_Koun headed upstairs to his baby brother's room,but even before he opens the door, he heard two small voices, chuckling & talking as if they're having identified his bother's voice but the other…who is it?He decided to open the door, but was (slight) shock to see who the visitor is..it is a kid..4 or 5 years older than Towa..a black haired has rather slender body for an elementary boy, __**that**__ he older guy walks in inside Towa's room._

_"Towa, who is he?_

_"Ku-chan!Oh, him? He is *****-san!_

_"Huh?What?State it clearly,Towa."_

_"Like I said, he is *****-san!Huh?I can't say his name!*****-san! *****-san!Ku-chan,what's happening?_

_Towa runs to his big brother's and cries._

That should be my line"_Well,just leave it."He then patted Towa's hairs,which made the small boy chuckle a little. _Well,the truth is,I just can't leave it is this kid? Wait! I think I've already seen him before.

_Koun is deeply thinking that he didn't feel that his little brother stands up and has been taken away by an another raven, but he felt that someone tugged his shirt._

_"Nee,oniichan,can we play?"_

_"….Play w/ Towa for now-huh?Where is he?_

_"Some black haired niichan fetched him awhile ago"_

_"Why didn't you stopped them?!"_

_"Don't shout at me!Rest assured,that guy won't hurt all,he loves your brother"_

For some reason I'm starting to believe this boy's words. Just who is him?

_ Suddenly Koun was pushed by it is late struggle the black hairead boy is sitting on his lap, on the other hand the brunette was lying on the bed. Now,both of them are facing each wanted to ask the boy but was interrupted when the raven immediately kisses him in the brunette reflexively pushed him away._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Nee,oniichan,play w/ me"_

_"Huh?You didn't answer my what kind of play is it?_

_"You're asking so it means that you're interested?"_

He didn't answered it._"No!I'm not! I just want to make things clear."_

_"Hmm..well,the rules are simple!I'll do many things to you,If you don't get turned on,then I'll give if yes, then the real game begins." _

_When he's about to disagree,the kid leaned forward & starts to lick his neck. He wanted to push the boy away but something..or someone is telling him that he shouldn't do he just let the boy have his way. From licking the neck, he went to te brunettes lips and kissed Unconciously responded to it,which made the boy slightly what he always did to Nanao, he let his left hand travelled on the back of the boy, causing the raven to flinch a little._

_"Ah!What are you doing, oniichan?"_

_Koun did not respond, rather he continues caressing the little boy's little boy can't take it anymore,so he holds the right hand of the older guy and bite it softly._

_"….Aikawa…I can't be satisfied with this already..come..inside…"_

_Just hearing him call him 'Aikawa' made his adrenaline rush .The tables are now lying on the top while the raven is lying saw that the little boy's "thing" is wet so he helped him by releasing some of the white liquid from his boy arced its body as if he is feeling the pleasue that he is receiving from Aikawa,._

_"Aah!Nng..A-Aikawa..more..I..want more ..of you…now."_

_The black haired guy hugs Koun by his neck making the brunette go "Tsk!".Not because he's angry but because he knows that, any second, he will lost control of his a few minutes of 'taking care' of the business of the kid, he can finally put it unzipped his pantsand let his private part was hesitating as to put it in or he decided to pick the first it was tight for the seme to enter, it was also painful to the uke being the it was made the kid teary-eyed._

_"I won't stop even if you wanted me to."_

_"I won't..after all,it was my dream to make love to you,Aikawa._

_(few minutes later)_

_Koun is half naked* sitting at the edge of the bed while the kid is lying on the bed with only the long sleeved shirt of Koun as his body cover(a kare shirt*)._

_"Regret?"_

_"No.I'm just thinking many things."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like,I have a feeling that we've met somewhere…& I also think that you're cute._

_ Upon hearing the last word,the raven laughed so hard._

_"You really ae an honest person,Aikawa."_

_The kid unconsciously smiles after saying that._

_"You finally smiled."_

_"Huh?What do you mean by that?I'm always smiling ,you know."_

_"Yeah, you are,but most of them are not sincere unlike from the awhile ago."_

_"You really know me,huh."_

_"Maybe"_

_"Hey do you love nanao?"_

_Koun nods as a reply._

_"Even though he's a guy?"_

_"Gender is not important, what matters is that, you love that person from the bottom of your heart."_

_As he says the last word,he gently tapped the chest of the little he said that it made the kid smile._

_"You know,Aikawa.,I'm really glad that Nanao found someone whom he can truly love & can love,not his body, but the real him._

_After saying this the raven moves closer towards Koun and gave him brief kiss on the cheeks ._

_"Please,take care of him. Sayonara ,Aikawa Koun."_

_"Wait,what's your name?"_

_The everything went white. _But suddenyly Kuon felt that he bumped at something."Ouch!Ku-nii that hurts!" both of them rubs their respected forehead due t the collission that they made.

" A dream, huh?Oh towa, why are you here in my room?

"Eh?Ah,Nanao-san's at the phone downstairs.

Few minutes of talking,Koun decided to head at the Shirahane abode.

(Present time)

Kuon has now finished telling Nanao his dream

"I'm sorry for betraying you. Even if it's just a dream, I still had sex w/ a kid I didn't even know."

"You didn't have to say all, that brat might be me."

"How can you say that?"

"Wait here."

Nanao proceeds to his drawer where all his pictures are located and get one picture,the picture ogfhim in his elementary him on the picture was wearing an elementary exact uniform the kid in Kuon's dream was showed it to this lover.

"Yeah,that's him"

Now, both of them knew the truth,causing them to be Nanao broke it caressing Kuon's left cheek

"Thank you,Kuon-Aikawa.

_He changed it to Aikawa._"For what?"

"For loving me,for always thinking of me and for always taking care of me. I'm fully aware that there are many girls who are willing to go out w/ you, yet you still chose to be w/ me, a guy, and what's more a I'm older than you.I also know that I don't deserve this love of yours-"

Upon hearing those kind of words coming from Nanao, he immediately kisses the older guy fiercely,making Nanao stop from talking.

"Nanao-san,please don't talk about yourself like ,you don't deserve my love or that you're the only person,apart from my family,I ever give my love ..I'm also glad."

"Eh?"

"Didn't you told me that a girl confessed to you but you reject it?I'm glad that you did it."

"Of course I will!Not just her, but all of the people who will confess their feelings to me, I will reject them all!After all, I have you in my hands now."

After saying that,Nanao showed Kuon his smile.

"That should be my line", the brunette replied.

oww~!this was produced because of my DREAM~!

that's super _KILIG~!_

_R&R kudasai~I'll be really grateful if you do it!Arigato for reading~!_


End file.
